An adaptor for connecting optical connectors and an optical connector having an arm are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-141961 and 10-307234.
In such an adaptor, no axial play is set with respect to the optical connectors. For this reason, the distance between the optical connectors becomes too short according to production accuracies of the adapter and the optical connectors. This may cause an overload on ferrules that are to abut on each other. In contrast, when the distance between the optical connectors is too long, the connection loss between the ferrules sometimes increases.